


Gamblin' Man

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [22]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hates to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamblin' Man

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 112. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on April 22, 2011. 
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [](http://samstjames.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://samstjames.livejournal.com/)**samstjames**. Prompt: Challenge. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“Owen, you should have told me. We had a bet.”

Making wagers on who could shag the new recruit first was an old Torchwood tradition.

Susie’s Kurt Geigers had been the prize for scoring Owen, while Jack had taken a steak dinner over Ianto. He did suspect that Owen’s heart wasn’t really in the game when it came to Ianto. Gwen Cooper had been the real prize, and Jack was genuinely stunned to learn that Owen hadn’t bothered to claim his reward.  
Owen shrugged; arrogant and insolent as ever.

“A bit jealous are we, Captain?”

More than he’d ever admit.


End file.
